


Pie

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [28]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy makes the best pies. But Damon wasn’t supposed to eat this one. “Well a girl can like more than one kind of pie, can’t she?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Stefan walked into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw his brother sitting on the counter. This wasn’t cause for suspicion in itself, but the way Damon froze and gazed at him guiltily _was_. “What are you doing?” Stefan asked, walking closer.

            Damon held a plate and fork in his hands, and there were dark flecks of something around his mouth. He swallowed first, then answered with dubious innocence, “Eating pie.”

            This struck Stefan as more than a little odd and he glanced behind Damon to see a half-empty tin of some dark brown, whipped-cream-covered dessert on the counter. “Did you eat _all_ that?” he asked in amazement. “You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

            Damon dismissed his concern. “I had some blood earlier. You have to try this, it’s delicious,” he insisted, a slightly frenzied look in his eyes.

            Stefan pulled back from the offered forkful. “What’s in it?” he wanted to know.

            “Dark chocolate mousse,” Damon told him, eating the rejected bite himself. His eyelids fluttered as he savored the pie.

            Stefan’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

            “Daisy made this pie,” Damon explained instead, stuffing another huge bite into his mouth. No wonder he had chocolate all over his face. “It’s _almost_ as good as fresh blood. And so much creamier.” He gave Stefan a disdainful look. “Come on, one bite won’t kill you. Are you afraid it will make you _fat_?”

            Stefan rolled his eyes but this time he allowed his brother to feed him a bite of the pie. “That… _is_ good,” he agreed in amazement. Although technically they could eat human food if they also had a healthy diet of blood, it was fairly tasteless to them now and didn’t provide their bodies with any nutrition. But the pie was probably the best ‘normal’ food he’d had in a long time. Naturally, being Stefan, he shook his head at the offered second bite. “It’s pretty rich.”

            Damon snorted and wasted no time consuming the bite himself. “You are so _restrained_ ,” he said, and though the overall tone was of course mocking, the undercurrent of sincerity caught Stefan’s attention. “So disciplined. I admire it. A little bit. How do you do it, though?”

            Stefan blinked at his brother warily as he abandoned his plate and scooped the pie straight from the tin. “I… just don’t want to hurt people,” he replied succinctly.

            “But people are so puny and insignificant,” Damon countered thoughtfully. “And they want to hurt _you_. That really makes me angry.” He expressed his anger by… frowning, which was fairly mild for Damon. “When they want to hurt _me_ , I understand, but you try so hard to be a good person, and look at the thanks you get.” He sounded completely genuine.

            Stefan blinked, not quite sure what was going on unless it was an elaborate setup for a joke. “You’ve never mentioned that before,” he responded carefully.

            “Well, I should more often,” Damon shrugged, sucking pie off the fork. “I know you like to handle things yourself, but you’re still my little brother and I love you. C’mere.” Stefan was too shocked at this straightforward declaration to resist when Damon pulled him in for a hug. He half-expected to find the fork stabbed into his back.

            “What are you guys doing?” Elena asked, her expression no doubt mirroring Stefan’s.

            “I—um—“ Stefan honestly wasn’t sure.

            “We’re having some pie,” Damon replied brightly. “Here, I saved some for you. It’s dark chocolate mousse. Daisy made it.”

            This brought Elena over quickly. “I love Daisy’s pies,” she agreed. Damon scooped an extra-large glob onto a plate for her. She took a bite and her expression was even more ecstatic than Damon’s. Stefan watched with considerable interest. “Mmm. This is _so_ good. I love dark chocolate mousse.”

            “I thought your favorite pie was strawberry,” Stefan checked.

            “Well a girl can like more than one kind of pie, can’t she?” Elena replied coyly.

            “Oh-ho-ho,” Damon hooted suggestively, though in a surprisingly pleasant way.

            Stefan’s mouth went dry as he considered what she might mean by that. “Give me another bite,” he requested and Elena gladly complied.

            They were scraping the last bits out of the tin when Daisy walked in. “ _What_ are you _doing_?” she asked in alarm.

            This time they _all_ felt suddenly guilty. “Eating… pie,” Damon repeated.

            Daisy marched over and snatched the tin from his hands, looking at its emptiness in disgust. “I _told_ you not to eat that!” she reprimanded him.

            “I just had a little taste,” he explained hurriedly, “and it was _so good_ —“

            “Oh, G-d,” said Stefan as realization struck him. His first thought was for Elena. “ _What was in the pie?_ ”

            “Oh, nothing that would hurt you,” Daisy sighed with frustration.

            “I’m sorry,” Damon apologized earnestly. “I know you made it for me to take to the Council meeting. I really don’t have an excuse.”

            “I’m sorry, too,” Elena assured her. “I mean, I didn’t _know_ we weren’t supposed to eat it”—here she gave Damon a pat on the knee that was more exasperated than angry—“but it was greedy of me to eat so _much_.”

            “I’m, uh, I’m not really feeling sorry. About the pie,” Stefan confessed, finding that insight very strange. “It was really good, and—no, no, no!” he chastised himself, trying hard to focus. “What. Was in. The pie?”

            “It’s okay, it’s nothing to get excited about,” Damon soothed him, rubbing his brother’s shoulder. “It was my fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

            “This is what it feels like to go insane,” Stefan guessed in horror.

            “I love you!” Elena exclaimed suddenly, throwing her arms around him.

            “You guys are so cute together,” commented Damon. He was smirking as he said this, but it wasn’t a _mean_ smirk.

            “Help,” Stefan squeaked to Daisy in a small voice.

            She was not amused, or even surprised, at the behavior on display. “At the Council meeting, everyone was supposed to have a _small_ piece,” she explained tersely, “and they would all feel better and be less combative.”

            Stefan drew a sharp breath. “Is this a _hash pie_?” he asked in horror.

            “Please,” Daisy replied disdainfully, “I’m much more subtle than that.”

            Elena giggled suddenly. It came out as an ungainly snort, as though she’d been holding it back for a while. “You’re _stoned_ ,” she accused Damon, sounding not so steady herself.

            “Vampires can’t get _stoned_ ,” he countered in an informative tone. “Though I did once have a strange experience when I bit a heroin addict…” he added thoughtfully.

            “I should be more worried about this,” Stefan insisted. “I should, I should, I…” But the anxious feelings were melting away, like dark chocolate mousse pie on his tongue. “I don’t really think you’d do anything to hurt us, though,” he told Daisy. “So whatever’s in the pie, it’ll probably wear off in a few hours.”

            “You weren’t meant to consume so much of it,” Daisy chided them all. “Although I suppose this house of drama could use a little mellowing out,” she admitted.

            “G-d, I love you,” Damon declared suddenly, embracing her fiercely. “I really don’t deserve you, but I’m glad I have you.”

            Daisy wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I think I’m going to vomit.”

            Damon jumped down from the counter. “Okay. I’ll hold your hair.” Daisy rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand to drag him away.

            “Oh, you guys are so sweet,” Elena told them, starting to tear up a little.

            Damon stopped and turned back. “We could all be sweet together,” he offered, with just a _hint_ of naughtiness. “Daisy would be cool with that, wouldn’t you, honey? Stefan could even join in. On the other side of the bed.”

            “No, _this_ is what it feels like to go insane,” Stefan decided, putting his back to them.

            “I _am_ kind of—“ Elena began, but Stefan didn’t want to hear her possibly say ‘tempted.’ Instead he took her hand, gently but forcefully, and pulled her towards the outside door.

            “I need to get something else to eat,” he said, trying to be firm in his resolve.

            “That’s a good idea,” Daisy agreed. “And don’t operate any motorized vehicles.”

            For some reason Damon found this warning hilarious and started to cackle. Elena looked back at them over her shoulder as Stefan drew her away. “Thanks for the pie, Daisy!”


End file.
